


Drive

by carolinecrane



Category: Touching Evil (US)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Cool metal slides along his wrists, biting into his skin as he arches up, seeking more of the wet heat teasing the tip of his cock. He lets out a gasp when the metal cuts too deep, but he likes the pain. Likes knowing there will be two red marks on his wrists tomorrow, hidden under starched cuffs. He likes knowing he'll be able to feel the cuffs digging into his skin every time he touches his wrists, and most of all he likes that Creegan will know they're there too.

He'll spend most of tomorrow stealing glances at Rivers' wrists, maybe without even being aware of what he's doing. Only it's Creegan, and everything he does is deliberate. Like the way he thrusts just a little harder, forcing Rivers to arch up against him and making the metal bite into his skin.

It's not always like this. Sometimes it's slow and intense, or hot and quick and designed to get them both off as fast as possible. Other times they spend the whole time laughing, struggling for control until finally one of them gives in – usually Rivers – and lets himself be taken. He loves it like that, but sometimes…sometimes he _needs_ this, needs to give up control and let someone else take over for awhile.

Creegan always seems to know exactly what he needs, sometimes even before Rivers does, and that's what he likes best about this thing between them. Likes that Creegan knows just how hard to push, knows when to speed up and when to reach between them, squeezing Rivers' cock just hard enough to drag a gasp out of him before he buries himself deep inside and comes.

Sometimes he thinks dying made Creegan psychic. He wonders what Creegan was like before, if he was always a mind reader or if it's just a side affect of the brain damage. But he's pretty sure the old Creegan wouldn't have fucked him in the first place, so even if it is because he died, Rivers doesn't care. All he cares about is that this Creegan gives him what he needs.

When he catches his breath Creegan reaches up and unlocks the cuffs, hands covering Rivers' wrists to hold them against the bed as Creegan kisses him. And he knows he could fight it, that he could get out of Creegan's grip if he wanted to. He could fight for control and Creegan would probably let him take it, but he doesn't want to.

Something else Creegan probably already knows, and that's just another reason for Rivers to love him. Not that he'd say it out loud, but then again, he's pretty sure Creegan knows that too.


End file.
